Star Wars: Legends Of The Force, Part I
by Son Vincent
Summary: The young Jedi Knights must battle a group of marauders utilizing the help of a young unknown Force adept.
1. Default Chapter

"So long as good exists, so too shall evil."  
Ronin Darshan  
  
Star Wars Part I:   
Legends of The Force  
  
It is three months after Czethros and the Black Sun  
Organization have been overthrown by the Jedi Knights.  
Enjoying a brief moment of respite, the Jedi Knights decide  
to vacation to the planet Ora IV, with Han Solo and his  
wife, Leia Organa Solo, to help the peace talks therein.  
  
Meanwhile, Admiral Pellaeon has moved forward in the  
Galactic Empire's peace talks. However, a dissident  
Moff of the Ora sector, Terca, has opposed the peace  
talks and plots to kidnap a young man and twist him into  
another Darth Vader.  
  
When whiling away time on the sparsely-habited Ora IV, the   
young Jedi Knights discover a scraggly young hermit, who  
has great Force potential. Meanwhile, Terca has begun  
sabotaging the peace talks...and could start a civil war  
spanning several star systems!  
  
Ora IV Spacedock  
  
"Control, this is the Millennium Falcon. On approach to spacedock."  
"Acknowledged, Falcon. Welcome to Ora IV, General Solo." the controller replied through the headset. Pushing a few buttons, she said, "Dock number 25 has been opened. You are clear for docking procedures."  
  
As the docking bay grew larger, Jaina Solo brushed back her long brown hair and peered out of the cockpit viewport at the jewelled planet of Ora IV. Lush forests, open plains, and huge bodies of water made this planet a virtual paradise. She wondered why it was so diminutively inhabited.  
Her twin brother, Jacen, leaned up next to her and stared down at the planet. "Whoa..." he said breathlessly. "I'll bet there's some interesting animal life down there."  
Jaina rolled her eyes. Jacen had a virtual zoo back in his room at the Jedi academy on Yavin 4. He had almost no greater love in his life than his menagerie. Jaina, on the other hand, had her room cluttered with mechanical junk and scrap metal and wiring.  
Well, uncle Luke always said everyone had their own gifts.  
  
Minutes later, they disembarked. Docked across the way, in the Rock Dragon, were their friends, Tenel Ka, the red-headed warrior girl from Dathomir, Lowbacca, Chewbacca's nephew, and Zekk, their dark haired young friend.   
The twins' mother, Leia Organa Solo, stepped down the ramp and into the airlock, close behind her, her husband, Han Solo, and his constant Wookiee companion, Chewbacca.  
A royal guard detachment met them at the end of the airlock. The Orans were an aquatic species, almost froglike, and resembling the Mon Calamari, but instead of domed heads and sandy colored skin, they had light teal hued skin and flat skulls.  
The ambassador appeared. He was wearing outlandish, flashy, colorful robes that dragged behind him for several more feet. He wore a fake wig of what appeared to be seaweed. He bowed, and spoke in a high-pitched, whiny voice. "Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan...welcome to Emerald View Station. I welcome your companions, as well, and offer you full tours and vacation leave to the planet."   
Leia nodded. "Thank you..." she paused.  
The ambassador, who was clearly nervous, snapped his head up. "I am ambassador Zhel."  
Han sighed, and Leia elbowed him in the ribs. Han straightened, and Jaina suppressed a giggle.  
"Mom, Dad?" Jacen spoke up. "Would it be okay if we took a ride down to the planet...?"  
Ambassador Zhel looked at Jacen. "Oh, most certainly! The people in Goba Lake City are most peaceful, and welcome outsiders with open arms. There is no safer place in the galaxy, I assure you."  
Leia nodded. "Jacen, Jaina, your father, Chewbacca and I will remain and open negotiations. You take care...have fun, and be careful."  
  
Once aboard an atmospheric vehicle called a troposphere hopper, the group settled into the plush, cozy seats.  
"Please fasten your crash webbing," the friendly pilot droid said, in a pleasant voice. "I am your pilot for your stay, designation A6-47. I will also be your translator and guide once we are planetbound."   
Aysix Fourseven was a tall, lanky droid, not unlike Threepio in build, but obviously much newer and much more advanced. Aysix had a  
handsome dark silver paint job, and luminous triangular eyes. He had a much better range of motion than most  
protocol droids, as well; his movements were precise, fluid, more humanlike.  
Jacen and Tenel Ka took seats next to each other; Zekk and Jaina did likewise across the gangway from them.   
Lowbacca settled his large, hairy frame into the seat furthest from the cockpit and strapped himself in. He  
grumbled a few noises that the small, bodiless protocol droid at his belt, M-TD, immediately responded to.   
"I don't think they intended for Wookiees to be their main passengers aboard the hoppers, Master Lowbacca." the little droid put in.  
Lowbacca replied.  
"Well, how rude! At least give me a partially civilized insult when commenting on my programming!" Em Teedee retorted loudly.  
"Settle in, please," Aysix said, cutting Em Teedee off, "we'll be departing from Emerald View in a few moments...you might want to take a few holographs of the planet, or finish stowing luggage. Let me tell you," he said, turning his chair to look at his passengers, "the going can get slightly rough, and I don't want anything flying around in here."  
Jaina and Zekk stowed the packs of clothing they had brought behind their seats, and the others followed suit.   
Lowbacca unclasped Em Teedee from his fibrous belt and deactivated him (thus preventing another round of  
complaining from the little droid), and set him behind his seat as well. Energy sizzled as mini-tractor beams took  
hold of the luggage, thereby securing them.  
Suddenly, in a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere inside the hopper; "Tropo-hopper, please identify."  
Aysix spun his chair back around and set his hands flurrying across the control panel. "Tropo-hopper Crystal Dawn identifying, please acknowledge."  
The voice paused for a moment. "Crystal Dawn, this is Control. You are cleared for departure, please check moorings and await final launch status."  
Aysix pressed several buttons and the clear tube running from Emerald View into the hopper's airlock retracted,  
as the lock closed. Several other tubes, mainly for oxygen and fuel, popped away from the crystalline surface of the  
hopper. "Moorings cleared, requesting final launch status." Aysix responded.  
Jacen looked at the planet for a long moment, then turned to Tenel Ka. "Doing any shopping at Goba Lake City?"  
Tenel Ka replied, "Yes, actually, I promised a few people at the Academy some 'souvenirs.'"  
"Oh, really?" Jacen said. "Like who?"  
Tenel Ka didn't answer, as the door to the bay slowly opened and the Crystal Dawn floated free.  
  
At once, the small hopper was pummelled by solar winds and debris from the atmosphere.  
Aysix studied his panels. "Don't be alarmed, this is normal...but an unusual amount of solar winds...no matter."  
Jaina looked nervously at the seemingly glass-like shell of the Dawn. "Aysix, are you sure the shuttle's exterior is  
up to the task?"  
The entire shuttle had absolutely no technology in sight. For all the passengers might know, it could just be an  
elaborately fashioned bathysphere.  
The shell was like crystal. It had many intricate curves on the skin outside. Jaina guessed the tiny 'cracks' in the crystal were the actual power source. They glistened like tiny veins of precious metals.  
"Oh, yes," Aysix assured her. "It is made of crysalla 76, a material unique to Ora. It is often employed as focus crystals for our weapons."  
"What are your weapons?" Tenel Ka inquired.  
"Ora IV militia members employ sonic weapons. They cause no permanent damage to the victim. High frequency vibrations are tuned by the crystal. If the crystal is not of a perfect mass, the result will either be ineffectiveness, or death." Aysix replied. "However, since most crystals are cut by computer-driven machines, there are very, very few mistakes in the crystal's production, making the weapon almost entirely safe and humane."  
"Fascinating," Tenel Ka said without awe.  
"Is Goba City very technologically advanced?" Jaina inquired.  
Jacen rolled his eyes. His sister, the perpetual mechanic.  
"Yes. Goba Lake City is a tropical metropolis. Goba Lake has the purest water of the planet, Goba being derived  
from a word meaning 'of a bright blue color.' The water is extremely warm, however, save the shallows, which  
are under 20 degrees." Aysix responded as he punched several commands into the console.  
"A few basic rules apply to life and visitation in Goba Lake City. One," Aysix began as he swiveled his chair to face the group, "do not wear hats or headgear. Such things would be offensive, as only the highest honored in society are allowed to hide their heads. Two," he continued, "no weapons are allowed outside of your private  
chambers. Three, stealing and gambling are offenses punishable by death.  
"Four, all visitors must check into the Embassy, where you will speak with Ambassador Svfar, and have a chance to exchange your credits for the local currency, Oran imats." he finished.  
Jacen raised his hand. "Why do the honored cover their heads?"  
"Because different coloration's in the Orans' foreheads reveal their emotions, and being given clearance to cover their emotions is a great honor." said Aysix.  
"We are approaching the inner atmosphere. Please brace for turbulence." the computer announced.  
Turbulence was a slight understatement. Wind roared across the fore-most hull, and fire consumed the small  
craft in a spectacular if blinding display. Suddenly, they were free of it, and by the time Jacen's vision had  
returned to him, they were beneath the clouds.  
A tremendous storm was whipping at the small hopper. Lightning lanced across the sky in an incredible show of  
nature's fury. Never had Jaina seen a storm of this magnitude. Normally ships as small as the Dawn would be  
swept away and smashed against the ground. Obviously, the technology here was extremely advanced.  
Then, Goba Lake became visible. Heavy raindrops spattered against the ship's hull like small projectiles, but Jaina still heard Aysix. "There is Goba Lake. Beneath the canopy nearby is the city."  
  
Jaina stepped out of the ship, preparing to be bombarded by rain, but surprisingly, she remained dry. The small ship hovered upon a small pad that led to the city. Jaina looked up to see rain drops falling no further than four feet above her head. They stopped there.  
Aysix carried all of their luggage on a small hover cart. "Aysix," Jaina asked, "why is there no rain?"  
Aysix focused his optical sensors upward. "That is a pellucid shroud. It's almost like a force-field, but very low  
level...it would not shock you if you came in contact with it, but it keeps pedestrians and pilot droids dry."  
After walking (perfectly dry) across the platform, they came to a small cart which was attached to several small  
wires. It had two rows of seats, each facing the other, and a small area in the center which was apparently for  
luggage and other accoutrements. Aysix unloaded their luggage into the small area, which shimmered a second  
later with the same tractor-beam technology which had secured the luggage aboard the ship.  
Aysix then sat upon one of the seats and secured a small magnetic device to his legs and waist. "Please, we have no time to waste. Svfar is awaiting your arrival."  
The Jedis looked at each other, then took their seats.  
  
Zekk and Tenel Ka got paired off in the first set of seats, along with Lowbacca and Em Teedee. Jacen and Jaina  
took the row where Aysix was seated.  
Without a sound, the cart began to move across the platform, and then into free space. With a slight whooshing  
of air, it accelerated at astronomical speeds and moved downward below the canopy.  
"Tell me, Aysix," Zekk spoke for the first time since they were on the station, "what sites of interest are there in Goba Lake City?"  
"The main attraction is, of course, the Jedi temple at the center of the city," Aysix replied, and eyebrows shot up.  
"Other areas include the sub-aquatic ruins in the lake itself, and Shonada Jungle. There was a war here about 40 years ago, and the remains of many crashed ships are in the jungle."  
"Tell us of the Jedi temple," Tenel Ka said.  
"It is a large, hollow monolith. It was preserved mainly because of the Empire's lack of interest in the Ora sector during the Rebellion. There are beautiful and intricate carvings inside, but...no one can decipher them." Aysix said. "Ah...We are approaching the Skyline."  
  
Seconds later the cart came to a smooth stop, despite it's abrupt cease in acceleration.  
Their luggage was loaded into a small car that hovered inches from the ground. They were then bidden to be seated in the air car. It had a seat layout similar to the Skyline's wire boat, only more traditionally placed...both rows of seats facing the front.  
They took their seats and Aysix sat down into the uncomfortable-looking metal chair that was the pilot's. As he piloted the small car, the rain suddenly poured into it. They were drenched in less than a second.   
"Oh! Excuse me." Aysix exclaimed. he pressed a small button, and another pellucid shroud popped over the car. If a droid could look embarrassed, Jaina guessed Aysix would look it.  
Their luggage remained dry, thankfully, being stowed away neatly beneath their seats. "We will be arriving at the embassy presently. Please be sure your luggage is secured. From the embassy you will be transported to Goba Hotel, one of the finest on the planet." Aysix instructed them.   
They rounded a corner, and the small jungle path that led from the Skylines to the city widened. The entire road became a paved mosaic of incredible color. Pictures of wildlife, deities, and other objects of great importance were immortalized in the streetways.  
The bazaar stands ranged from simple wood-and-fabric structures to small buildings with open air roofs, covered by more pellucid shrouds. The sweet aroma of local chef-d'oeuvres lingered in spite of the heavy weather.  
Music from nearby plazas drifted easily to Jacen's ears. He looked and saw several citizens braving the rain and lightning to take their odd pets for bad-weather promenades.  
The most lavishly embellished building was the one they stopped at. An Oran dressed nearly the same as ambassador Zhel stood in the aula, awaiting them. The group disembarked from the aircar and walked to meet him.  
Tenel Ka immediately took charge. "Consul Svfar, we presume?" she asked as she shook his hand boldly.  
The consular shook each of their hands in turn and then bowed. He spoke in a high pitched but mellifluous voice, unlike Zhel had. "I bid you welcome to Ora IV's jewel, Goba Lake City. Your ride was free of turbulence?"  
Jaina spoke up. "Yes, you have some very interesting forms of transit on Ora IV."  
Svfar nodded. "Thank you, young lady. Now...if you'll follow me...we can get on with the general tour and the chance to exchange your credits for imats."  
Hefting their luggage, the Jedis followed the Oran down the marble hall.  
  
The weather on Ora II was always bleak. Moff Terca scratched the stubble on his chin and sighed. His office overlooked the main plateau on which Spire Metro had been built.   
It was so called because of the Imperial palace at the center...it was in the shape of a huge obelisk that stabbed upwards from the ground. Almost like a terrestrial knife jabbing at the stars.  
Terca was a short man, but not fat and out of shape like most of the Moffs he'd seen in his day. He was actually quite muscular. He had short cut brown hair hidden beneath a Moff's uniform calotte. He had equally brown eyes, which were sharp as a laser beam; cold, and calculating.  
Inside of his office was covered wall to wall with local paintings, mostly from the extinct clan of natives from Ora I's moon. Over the elaborately carved door, which was adorned with precious jewels, was his favorite painting. It was of the late Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Vader held a flowing scarlet lightsaber in his right hand, and two skulls in his left. In the background, very faintly, was the foreboding shadow of Emperor Palpatine.  
The name of the painting was 'Imperial Enforcers'. It was painted by a man who once lived on Coruscant.  
Terca looked at the image. "You left quite a mess in your wake, Majesty," he said almost wistfully. The painting of Palpatine did nothing but sneer at him...as it had for the past twenty years.  
The Empire was dead...Terca had to admit to that fact. But...remnants were still fighting against the New Republic. Although Admiral Pellaeon had convinced most of those remnants that a peace treaty was the right answer...several of the groups refused to commit to such a cowardly affair. They would continue fighting...till the bitter end.  
Terca smiled tightly as he stared at Darth Vader's likeness. "What the Empire needs..." he said to no one in particular, "is another one of you. Another Sith...or Dark Jedi. Someone who can compel the lagging troops...someone the Empire can believe in...another grand warrior for our cause."  
Which set Terca to thinking...  
  
Five minutes later, Terca pulled up a database record from Installation 5's main computer.  
"Aha," he muttered.  
Years ago, after the Clone Wars, when the Jedi had been killed off, many people related to the Jedis whom had been slaughtered had disappeared. Some were captured and killed...but others escaped.  
Terca remembered hearing of a small task force that had appeared near Ora IV, quite a number of years ago. There had been a great space battle...and Ora IV's greatest jungle, the Shonada, had been leveled by several ship crashes. All of the other passenger ships had been reported as missing.  
Terca's head jerked up. Maybe one of the Jedi families that had escaped were living on Ora IV. It was a long shot, but worth it.  
He pressed a button on his desk. "Central, this is Moff Terca...get me Captain Ifka on the double."  
  
"Most impressive," Tenel Ka said, and meant it. Some of the architecture rivaled buildings on Hapes, her father's homeplanet.  
Some of the important buildings were carved from crystals jutting from the planet. "They were created eons ago by volcanic eruptions. The eruptions created the continent on which we stand now." the guide explained. "These huge crystal formations resulted in some of the mountainsides that were either naturally eroded or artificially removed. This whole city is based in a valley that was created by those volcanoes."  
"What is some of the local animal life?" Jacen inquired.  
"Oh, very troublesome. Because the city is open to the jungle, we have large insects that chew through wires, and even on occasion, a spivaar will come from the jungle and eat food from the vendors." Svfar laughed. "It's quite an amusing spectacle. Spivaars are large, harmless herbivores. They'll wander into the streets and eat from the fruit vendors. The vendor's owners scatter, for fear of being crushed. No one has ever been, though, and small children will sometimes play with the spivaari young."  
Jacen looked very interested, while Jaina looked around at some of the buildings slowly passing as their tour speeder flew through the city. "How do they power the crystal structures? I mean, without power cables or anything like that showing through the structure itself?"  
"Ah, that's the trick, isn't it?" Svfar smiled. "Actually, they aren't powered. Energy properties in the crystal's structure have been scientifically harnessed for a completely inexhaustible, completely self-sufficient power source."  
"Why don't they apply it to, say, starships?" Jacen asked.  
"The unpredictable nature of the crystal's power." the guide, seated next to Svfar, and piloting the craft, spoke up. "It has been used for small repulsorcraft, such as the one we are in, but we attempted sending unmanned craft into hyperspace with Caducus crystal reactors, and the result was...well, rather devastating on the ship."  
Jaina was about to press for further details when the small comm in the speeder chimed. "Approaching craft, please identify."  
"This is Ambassador Svfar, with the New Republic tour group, i.d. number 20041 Alpha, please confirm." Svfar said with authority.   
There was a pause.  
Then, "Identity confirmed. Welcome to scientific outpost Xiulia."  



	2. Star Wars: Legends Of The Force, Part I,...

  
"I truly find the ideological differences between the Light and Dark sides hazy."  
-Hauk Darshan-  
  
Chapter One:  
The Dark Jungle  
  
The scientific outpost was impressive, sprawling, a complex that ended only where the dark, imposing foliage encroached.  
The security was impressive, as well. Guard towers, without fences, boasted upscale versions of E-web repeating blasters mounted on each side of the boxy tower. The sleeker towers had either spotlights, turbolasers, or scanning equipment mounted atop them.  
"Welcome to Xiulia. It's an Oran word meaning progress." Svfar said with much grandiose in his voice. "And that's what is made here. Concepts that would boggle even the most scientific New Republic mind. Mostly top secret concepts, unfortunately, but you will be allowed to see the crystal-tech section, and some military devices being rendered for service."  
The guide landed the craft, bid them disembark, and then took to the skies when they were off.  
Jaina looked about wide-eyed. She saw star fighters on the tarmac with engine and body designs that simply took state-of-the-art to new levels. "How fast do those go?" she asked.  
Svfar glanced at them. "Our newest Orb fighter can be clocked at about 250 clicks. I don't know if our speed rating system is similar to yours or not."  
Jaina felt her jaw drop. "If it is...then these things could finish the Kessel run in 4 parsecs."  
"Dad made it in 12?" Jacen whistled. "Bet he'd love to get his hands on the stardrive schematics for one of those babies."  
  
Inside the complex, they all piled onto a conveyor, which had obviously been hastily changed from holding machinery, to holding distinguished New Republic guests. Lowbacca whined slightly.   
"I doubt the construct of this tour system was custom built with Wookiees in mind," Em Teedee said brusquely. "Whining won't solve anything."  
Zekk doubted it was built with humans or Orans in mind, either, but said nothing. He looked around. There was a glass panel running for meters down the conveyor's path, keeping them shielded from harsh chemicals the droids in the large construction area were exposed to.  
"The glass is one inch thick, but extremely durable. It protects us from the painting chemicals the droids use. Otherwise, the chemicals would sear our lungs and dry out our eyes." Svfar waved a hand at the strange ship, a sleek starfighter that put even the Orb fighter that they had seen moments ago to shame.  
"That is the Flux Fighter, a brand new space-superiority fighter. It uses experimental energy crystals unearthed in the Mountains of Geb only three years ago. We are using a new type of alloy for the ship also. This alloy allows it to survive the hyperspace jump that is powered by the crystals." Svfar smiled. "The plans for it will soon be given to the New Republic, if the peace talks are concluded with the desired effect."  
Jaina studied the Flux Fighter with grave interest. "Does the prototype have a name?"  
"Yes," Svfar replied, "it's name is Droknar, which literally translated, means Spirit of Vengeance."  
  
"Imperial-class Star Destroyer Swift Fate, sir." the comm officer's young face disappeared, followed by the much older face of Captain Pallya of Swift Fate.  
"Moff Terca," the captain's holo nodded. "As per orders, sir, I am at your disposal."  
"Good," Terca smiled slightly. "We are still awaiting Victory class Star Destroyers Aberrant Seraph and Slayer of Destinies. Are you certain the Emperor's supply cache is still intact at the center of Ora's asteroid field?"  
"Affirmative. The supply cache is still on the Dagger Asteroid, awaiting us. It was very convenient of His Majesty to provide us with such a grand weaponry station." Pallya's face twisted with wicked delight, then disappeared.  
Dagger Asteroid supply station was a huge, pointed asteroid with a space-station built around the inside of it. Very little of the black-painted station was visible, because it was feared that the Rebels would find it too easily.  
Terca suppressed a sigh and turned on his heel, heading out of the comm tower's main room.  
  
Leia smiled at Zhel. "We are prepared to induct Ora IV into the New Republic. With full ceremony, of course. What we are here to discuss is the sharing of your rather..." she paused, looking for the right words, "...your rather advanced technology. It was feared by several in the council that you might not be willing to hand over technical plans to your fighter and military weapons."  
Zhel cocked his head to the side slightly. "Praetor/Acting Overlord Zuar regrets being unable to be present at the moment...but I assure you, he has every intention of...indulging the New Republic technical engineers and curious onlookers. But he seeks reassurance that our dangerous technology is in proper, responsible hands...so he wishes you to carry the plans back to Coruscant with you...escorted by our newest model of fighter, Droknar."  
Leia exchanged glances with Han, who only raised an eyebrow. They were seated in a completely transparent room on Emerald Station. The floor was completely spot-free and allowed a view of Ora IV as they passed over in orbit. It seemed like they were inside a glass globe floating freely in space...it was a sensation that made her sick to her stomach at first.  
"Very well, Ambassador, on behalf of the New Republic, I accept your offer. Thank you very much." Leia smiled, somewhat bemused in the fact that the talks were so simple, straightforward, and short. She shook hands with Zhel, then she and Han exited the chamber.  
  
Walking down the corridor towards the Falcon, Leia and Han spoke.  
"Something odd is going on around here, Han," Leia said. "Why are they accepting our offer so...quickly?"  
"There's Imperial presence still here, Leia. If we set up shop on Ora IV, the only other habitable planet around, they're gonna feel more secure. Palpatine wasn't exactly well-liked on this planet, you know." Han reasoned.  
Leia sighed. "Yeah...I...I just...have a bad feeling."  
  
"Deploy TIEs." Pallya said as Ora IV loomed in the viewport. The howl of TIE fighters filled his ears moments later and they whooshed past the Star Destroyer Swift Fate. Victory-class ships Aberrant Seraph and Slayer of Destinies let loose with a full compliment of TIE Advanced's and Interceptors, respectively.  
Terca, standing behind Pallya, settled down into a seat on the bridge. "I hope we are able to take the New Republic reps alive." he fussed.  
Pallya favored Terca with a cold smile. "That's not our main objective, is it? Just a little side-bonus. Show Admiral Pellaeon that factions out here don't want peace. But enough of this. On to our main objective. Helm," he called, "lay in an orbit course. Inform the troop transports that Operation Darshan is about to begin."  
  
Svfar's narration of the properties of the Cascade Warriors were drowned out by alarms that went off inside the complex. "Enemy warships entering orbit. Troop transports launching. Personnel, get to fighters and arm the turrets." an announcer said without a trace of panic or care in his voice.  
"What the hell is going on?" Zekk demanded.  
Tenel Ka, cool as ever, merely held a restraining hand on Zekk's shoulder. "Ambassador Svfar, what enemies do you have in this system?"  
Svfar dashed to the nearest computer terminal and began punching in lines of code. "I...I don't know," he stammered. "I'll access the EmeraldNet and see what is going on."  
After entered several queries, a line popped up.  
  
IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER Swift Fate  
VICTORY STAR DESTROYER Sl. Of Dest.  
VICTORY STAR DESTROYER Aberr. Seraph  
IDS 1084 2467 4093 RESPECTIVELY  
  
"Imperials!" Jacen hissed. "What are they doing here? I thought they had peace talks with the New Republic!"  
Lowbacca growled, a growl which Em Teedee needed not translate. "Master Lowbacca expresses his dismay and anger."  
Tenel Ka said solemnly, "We had better be on our way."  
  
They were outside when the whooshing noise of embarking starfighters met their ears. They looked up to see the Orb fighters rise smoothly from the tarmac, and engage TIE fighters, whose distinctive howling could be heard now.  
The turrets fired several times, destroying one of the TIEs and showering debris all over the complex. Svfar led them to a speeder, "Quickly, children! The transports will be on the ground about now." they piled in uncomfortably (for it was a smaller speeder, obviously for quick transport across the massive complex), and settled down as best they could. Svfar climbed into the driver's seat, when suddenly two red bolts of searing energy burnt into both his shoulders. Svfar cried out, then fell out of the speeder.  
Jacen and Tenel Ka swiveled their heads to see a full group of twenty-five stormtroopers bearing down on them from the direction of the complex. Svfar twitched twice on the ground, then lay still. Jaina, horrified, quickly checked the downed Svfar, grimaced, then slammed the speeder's door and keyed for engine start.   
It rose swiftly, taking them about level with the stormtrooper's chests.  
Em Teedee cried out in terror as a troop transport rose over the complex and began firing at them with it's single swivel-blaster cannon. It left smoking holes in the ground where the speeder had been parked only fractions of a moment before. Hot chunks of rock rained on the speeder.  
"Aaaaah!!" Jacen shouted in alarm as one of the chunks hit his arm. He swatted it from his arm, leaving a red burn mark.  
The troopers on the ground let out a terrified cry as the shrapnel (the larger pieces, that is) smashed into several of them, crushing them or taking them out of action. Jaina punched the acceleration button and they were off.  
"We can't go back into the city," Tenel Ka said. "They'll undoubtedly be there. Possibly with blockades."  
"Right," Zekk agreed, "we'll have to chance it in the jungles."  
"The jungles?" Em Teedee sputtered. "Ambassador Svfar said it was dangerous on foot! And this speeder will indubitably run out of fuel in a short period of time!"  
"He's right," Jacen said, "but it's even more risky to be in the Imperial's hands. We don't know what they want."  
"Probably to break down the peace talks. If they are a hostile faction, and not simply attacking the Orans out of ignorance of our presence." Jaina brought up.  
"That's true..." Jacen said thoughtfully. "I doubt if Mom would tell Admiral Pellaeon about such a trivial thing as a new induction."  
Zekk said, "They didn't seem to be in a big hurry to apologize for shooting at us back there."  
There was silence in the aircar as they plunged into the dark, damp jungle.  
  
"Chewie!" Han shouted. "Start 'er up...we gots us a big problem."  
Leia jolted out of her sleep on the bunk of the Falcon. "Han?" she called.  
"Wake up, sweetheart...we have some new friends who want to play." Han said grimly as he dashed past her and into the cockpit.  
Leia hopped out of the bunk, her sense of dread deepening. "What is it?" she said, as she sat in one of the rear cockpit seats.  
"Imperial Star Destroyers."  
"The kids..." Leia gasped.  
"I know," Han said angrily. "They have TIEs all over the damn place...Advanced, Interceptors, and the Fighters. There's two Victory class destroyers, and an Imperial class. They popped up on the Oran's sensors two minutes before the attack."  
Leia shut her eyes. The Orans may have advanced military...but their sensors could use a little upgrading.  
"Han..." she said. "What are we going to do?"  
Han didn't answer. Instead, he flicked on the comm. "Emerald Station. This is the Falcon. Request permission to engage the Imperial forces."  
For the longest time, there was no answer. "Falcon," came a voice, "this is Commander Artek. You have clearance. You will be flanked by a squadron of our Orb fighters. They are yours to command. You have our blessing. May you experience success."  
  
"Damn," Zekk said. "No engine problems...fuel problems."  
He switched off the small readout on the dash of the speeder. Jaina, sitting in the seat next to him, sighed and looked around at the dark jungle, and the small, unpromising game trail they had discovered. It probably led to a water source, but Jacen would be the one to surmise on animal behavioral patterns.  
Tenel Ka looked around suddenly, bringing her head up sharply. Everyone in the speeder fell instantly silent when she did this.  
"What..." Jacen began quietly.  
Tenel Ka held up a hand. "We're being followed." she said simply. "Keep an eye on the jungle, and a hand on your lightsaber."  
  
After two and a half hours of trekking, they stepped into a clearing.  
"It's a lagoon," Jaina said. "I knew there must be a watering hole at the end of this path."  
Jacen swatted at some very large biting insects. "Yeah, well, it's not a fun place for people."  
Lowbacca reached into the backpack he had packed for their trip, and pulled out a small survival kit. He opened it, revealing a flash heater for starting fires, first aid equipment, and, most important of all, water purifying chemicals. "I told you it was a good idea to keep your survival kit with your backpack." Em Teedee said triumphantly.  
Lowbacca growled.  
"Well!" Em Teedee said indignantly. "I hope you always have someone around to do the thinking for you, you ungrateful, smelly brute!"  
There was a sudden rustle in the bushes behind them, and the young Jedis had their sabers activated in the blink of an eye.  
Tenel Ka pointed. "Look!"  
  
Out from the jungle stepped a wild-eyed young man; taller than any of them but Lowie. He wore tattered clothing, and an animal skin cloak, the hood of which was brushed back, revealing a shock of greasy, long, dark hair.  
In his hand was a beautifully worked sword, with a handle made of precious metals and gems. There were inscriptions on the blade, but Jacen couldn't read them.  
"Who are you?" Jaina asked with authority.  
The young man (come to think of it...he didn't look that young to Jacen...maybe in his early twenties?) smiled slightly, sheathed his sword in a scabbard strapped to his back, then raised his hands. "No one you fools would have ever heard of...what are you, Dark Jedi?"  
"No." Tenel Ka said, dashing forward, saber raised.  
Tenel Ka found a cry of surprise escape her throat as she was lifted into the air, and thrown bodily backwards, into the gooey lagoon water. Her lightsaber left her hand mid-flight and deactivated, flying to the young man's grip.  
The same fate befell Lowie, and his lightsaber followed Tenel Ka's into the man's hand. Jacen, Jaina, and Zekk stood there, hesitating. Tenel Ka and Lowie swam to shore, sputtering and looking utterly stunned.   
Em Teedee said, "I DECLARE! How rude! Sneaking up on us, and throwing us into sludge..."  
"Silence your droid, or I'll silence him." the young man said tartly. "Hand over your lightsabers, and follow me. We have to leave this place. Now."  
Zekk exchanged glances with Jacen and Jaina. Jaina stepped forward and set her lightsaber on the ground.  
"Jaina!" Jacen exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
"Trust me," she said, "just put them on the ground and step away."  
Zekk hesitated, then followed suit. As did Jacen.  
The young man held out his empty hand, and the remaining sabers floated into it. He glanced at Tenel Ka and Lowie, who stood on the shore, dripping, with algae-like plantlife hanging off their hair and clothing.  
"Follow me," he repeated.  
  
The place he led them to was maybe a mile north of the lagoon. It was a crash site. The modified Lambda class shuttle lay on the ground, mostly parked, slightly damaged. It was obvious that there had been an emergency landing nonetheless, and there were laser blast burn marks on the engine, and scarring the top wing.  
The loading ramp was down, and there was an animal skin tent, fire pit with a cooking spit, and what was probably a crudely constructed wooden latrine. The young man set their lightsabers down on a small metal table near the ramp of the shuttle, then turned to face the young Jedis. Their hands had been bound with sinewy vines, which had proven quite resilient to Jaina's Force prodding's. Even the knot was rock solid.  
"I apologize for the manner in which we have met," the man said. Suddenly, the vines securing their hands fell away, and it dawned on Jaina that they must have been held together by the man's apparent Force ability. "You are free to gather your lightsabers. My name is Hauk Darshan, son of Jedi Master Ronin Darshan."  
Tenel Ka stepped over to the table and retrieved her rancor-tooth saber. The others likewise re-armed themselves, then stared at Hauk.  
"It was necessary." he continued. "I did not have time to explain. There are Imperial probe-droids and scout bikers in the area."  
"Thank you," Zekk said. "We also apologize for the manner in which we reacted. My name is Zekk." Zekk stepped up to Hauk and offered his hand. Hauk shook it.  
"Jaina Solo." Jaina likewise shook Hauk's hand. "This is my brother, Jacen." Jacen nodded.  
"My name is Tenel Ka," Tenel Ka eyed him uncertainly, and did not shake his hand.  
"Dathomirian warrior, no less." Hauk smiled, and Tenel Ka nodded slowly, covering her surprise with a faint smile.  
Lowie rumbled a less than enthusiastic greeting. "I am Em Teedee, Wookiee-cyborg relations." the little droid identified himself.  
Walking to it, Hauk sat near the smoldering embers of the fire pit. "You are in grave danger here. I suggest you stay here with me for a few days, until the Imperials lose interest and go to another sector of the Shonada."  
"They haven't spotted you?" Jacen asked.  
Hauk smiled again. "They have already questioned me. I passed myself off as a poor farmer, and told them you had passed through here a few hours before. They believed me, thanks to the Force."  
The young Jedis joined him around the fire pit, Tenel Ka and Lowie cold from the icy water of the lagoon. "Tell us how you came to be here, on Ora IV. We are not aware of any human activities around here recently." Tenel Ka asked.  
Hauk sighed. "My parents and a convoy of Rebels were escaping Imperials nearly thirty years ago, when they were shot down over this planet. The survivors banded together, before the Orans were greatly civilized creatures. There used to be an entire colony of human and alien survivors down here. Now I am all that is left.  
"My parents were the last to die. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed by a great snakelike creature that lives in the Shonada Lagoon." he gave another wistful sigh. "My father trained me to be a Jedi. However, I have found teachings that were smuggled in on a ship that crashed here...the teachings of some ancient monks. So I've practiced them for twenty long years."  
Tenel Ka eyed the blade strapped to his back. "Where did you acquire that sword?"  
Hauk slid it out of the scabbard. "My grandfather. He said it was the weapon a Sith Lord used during the time of the Sith empire, thousands of years ago. He said the inscription is an old Sith saying. But no one can read it." it was a fine, sharp blade, unmarked by the battles it had surely seen, and of master craftsmanship.  
It was in incredible condition, for such an old sword. "I use it for hunting, and skinning, and so forth. I even use it for lawn care." with that, he sliced at a low-hanging frond, slicing it neatly with a hum from the blade.  
Suddenly, he looked at them. "You must be from the Rebellion. They have finally found Jedi to fight the Empire?"  
Zekk looked at Jaina, who gave him a strange look. "The ah...Empire..." Zekk began. "It's been dead, or well, nearly dead for a long time. Vader and Palpatine are long dead."  
Hauk could have done a thousand things in that moment. He could have cried. He could have laughed, or he could have simply smiled. Instead, he stroked his chin and said, "Good."  
The rest of them did not seem sure how to react to his cold response. "Uh...and the Rebellion has become the New Republic. We're much stronger in numbers than the Old Republic, which you've surely read of." Jaina continued for Zekk.  
Hauk's expression went taut and he snapped his head up. "Shh...quiet." 


End file.
